Wolfblind
=Physical Description= Wolfblind is usually in her armor, not because she prefers to be, but finds it unrealistic to change into other clothing for unimportant occasions. For important occasions, she normally will change into more comfortable robes that make her look like a priestess, rather than a shaman. She has dark, blood red hair that matches her Tears tabard. Her hair has been pulled back into braids since she can remember, and only lets it fall in private. Wolfblind's eyes are the same deep red color, probably because of her permanent blindess. She doesn't like to look feminine because she feels this will make her look weaker and the male soldiers won't take her seriously. This is one of the reasons she stays in her spirit wolf form the majority of the time that she's around people she doesn't know, because her gender is indistinguishable then. =History= When Wolfblind was younger, she awoke from a deep slumber in an ancient cave of Stranglethorn. In this sort of rebirth, she found herself needing to survive: hunt, make shelter, and protect herself. After being awake for a few days, she traveled through the forests looking for anyone or anything to help her along her way, and found Grom'gol Basecamp. At this camp, she noticed that the people looked very similar to her, and that they were speaking a language she vaguely recognized, but could not speak. Here, she was recruited to an attack on Stormwind where she was captured and taken to the Stockades of Stormwind, where she was beaten, tortured, and raped. After being there for months, she began to go insane, and her sight was literally beaten out of her. She became blind, and this angered her even moreso than the feeling of being trapped. It was at this time that the spirits stepped in, becoming an alternate source of sight for her, and guiding her through the world. They helped her to build up the courage to fight, and leave the Alliance city of Stormwind. At some point, the spirits taught her the ability to take on the form of the ghost wolf, practicing in secret out of the sight of the guards. One day, when she felt confident enough that she could escape her cell, she took advantage of her cell door being open for only a moment and fled the Stockades. Wolfblind ran, and ran, and ran. Eventually, she came upon Booty Bay, where she was brought to Ratchet. From here, she travelled Orgrimmar, and there, studied the orcs and learned more of their culture and language, accepting them as her people. She met the members of The Calling, a small family of members of the Horde with several common goals, and found these goals to be similar to hers. She too became a member of The Calling. Her home would always be Orgrimmar, she decided. It was here that she met Kormok and Ruarc, who both left lasting impressions on her. Later, she decided that the Tears of Draenor seemed to be moreso her family as time went on, and that she was ready to the make the move and wear their tabard. Wolfblind's training continued, and she became stronger and more powerful, learning the ways of honor, loyalty, and companionship, which she found in several people through her journeys. Currently, she has entered another state of slumber, perhaps communicating with the spirits in another world. Category:Troll Category:Hordecategory:ShamanCategory:Tears of Draenor